


They Understand Me There

by mific



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: "I might go to Berlin. They understand me there."<br/>Darren and Geoffrey enjoy a night out at Club Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Understand Me There

**Author's Note:**

> A linked set of artworks created for the 2012 dS_C6D Big Bang. They're a mix of original drawing and blended digital art.

 

 

 They Understand Me There (drawing)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/192457/192457_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

 They Understand Me There (painting)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/192953/192953_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 

Club Berlin

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/193696/193696_original.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
